


Treasure

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: This is a Christmas gift for Admin R! Since the holidays have been rough on her, a little smut should help. Especially since it’s based on B-Bomb’s cover of Bruno Mars’ “Treasure”, which she watches on repeat.This hasn’t been proofread for typos in my haste to get it up, so if you spot any please let me know. Sorry for the length. It wasn’t supposed to be this long but in the words of Admin R, “B-Bomb is great smut fodder.” There are three parts, which translates to 8 pages single spaced. So, I wish you luck.Also, if you haven’t seen B-Bomb’s dance cover of “Treasure” with Just Jerk, you need to right now!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAezXcSbHqcMerry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for Admin R! Since the holidays have been rough on her, a little smut should help. Especially since it’s based on B-Bomb’s cover of Bruno Mars’ “Treasure”, which she watches on repeat.
> 
> This hasn’t been proofread for typos in my haste to get it up, so if you spot any please let me know. Sorry for the length. It wasn’t supposed to be this long but in the words of Admin R, “B-Bomb is great smut fodder.” There are three parts, which translates to 8 pages single spaced. So, I wish you luck.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t seen B-Bomb’s dance cover of “Treasure” with Just Jerk, you need to right now!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAezXcSbHqc
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

It was Christmas Eve and you were alone sitting on your couch sighing into a cup of tea that was now lukewarm. Everyone else you knew was out on a date with their significant other or spending time with their families. Why didn’t you have single friends? Why did you procrastinate on getting a ticket home for the holidays? They were far too expensive by the time you had checked all the travel websites.

You glanced at the clock behind you. It was only eight. You looked out the window. It was dark, but the city of Seoul was well lit for Christmas. If you were going to mope around you were going to need some sort of food to eat your feelings with.

You sighed again and got your lazy butt up to bundle yourself for the brisk winter weather. You stuffed your wallet in your coat pocket and pulled your hood over your head before leaving your apartment.

Unsurprisingly, the streets were filled by couples enjoying their dates. You narrowed your eyes in envy. You had been single for over almost two years, and you were sorely feeling the loneliness. Whatever food you were going to get, you were going to need a lot of it.

You trudged down the sidewalk when the soft scent of fresh bread hit your nose. The smell was warm and familiar. You looked around, but there weren’t any bakeries on the street you were walking on. You piqued an eyebrow and decided to follow the scent.

It took a while, but you were finally standing in front of a brick bakery far from the main road. It was definitely out of the way and a little shabby looking but it was cutely decorated. Fairy lights lined the storefront window and you could see a small Christmas tree decked with ornaments near the register. The lights had been dimmed so that the candles placed throughout the bakery gave the place a warm sentimental glow. Garlands hung from the counter and ornaments hung from every surface they could, even the ceiling.

There were only two couples sitting inside, so you chose to explore a bit. When you opened the door a little bell tinkled. The guy behind the counter looked up from frosting a chocolate cake and smiled. You could feel your insides melt on the spot.

He had the cutest dimple and wide eyes with a tall straight nose. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was the color of cherry wood. The red Christmas sweater he wore complemented both well. He knew how to dress, as his jeans were black, skinny, and accentuated his muscular thighs. He was a little lankier for your tastes but there was a gentle charm radiating from him.

You paused for a second, lost in your enamor. He quickly snapped you back to reality by asking, “How can I help you?” All at once you remembered how to breathe and that staring was rude. Flustered, you looked away.

The scent of the bread filled your nostrils again and lulled you. You could still feel the heat in your cheeks, but you walked up to the counter. “The bread in here smells delicious.” You replied.

He smiled again and you struggled to not liquefy into a puddle. “A batch of chocolate-filled croissants just came out of the oven. That’s probably what you’re smelling.” He said in a smooth yet tender voice. “Could I have three of those then?” You ask.

“Sure.” He answered. As he turned around to prepare the croissants, you struggled to keep your eyes off of his pert round ass. Realizing what a pervert you were being, you quickly looked elsewhere. Your eyes found purchase on the couples sitting in the glow of candles, feeding each other cake. You shoulders automatically dipped a bit as the loneliness began to seep back in.

Unbeknownst to you, the guy behind the counter had turned around after cutely wrapping your goods in a white paper bag with a red bow. You looked forlorn all of a sudden. He followed your line of sight and realized. “Single?” He inquired.

Your head whipped back to the guy behind the counter in shock. Had you really been that obvious? But, he wasn’t wrong. “Yes.” You sigh dejectedly. “And are these for you alone?” He asked holding the wrapped croissants up.

Slightly offended, you gave him a bit of a side eye. “Yes.” You replied. He chuckled at your answer. Put off, you frowned.

“Stay a while.” He whispered and handed you your bag. “Why should I?” You asked with undisguised attitude, forking over cash. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh. “Just stay.” He responded taking the money.

You turn on your heel, making for the door. You don’t get far though. Confused, you stop after taking two steps. You glanced back over your shoulder. He was clearly staring at your butt before getting startled by the fact that he was caught.

It was your turn to bite your lip. You looked back at the door. He thought you were attractive too. It was Christmas and you were alone. It’s not like you had anywhere to go or anything better to do. Maybe this could be the start of something.

You turned back around and stomped back to the counter. “Coffee with cream and sugar.” You demanded and stalked to a table made for two, as far away from the couples as you could get. He looked taken aback at your abrupt order, following after you with his eyes as you seated yourself. He bit back another smile and got back to frosting his cake.

It wasn’t too long before he brought two large ceramic mugs to your table. Not even hesitating, he slid into the chair across from you. Your brows came together as confusion took hold of you again. He placed your coffee in front of you.

“My name is Minhyuk, and I work here part time. I see you around this neighborhood a lot.” You raise an eyebrow and take a sip of your coffee. It was just sweet enough, not too strong, and at a perfect temperature where it warmed you up but didn’t scald you. This guy was pure magic.

“My name is ______.” You said, a little loosened up now. He gave you a little smirk that brought out his dimple again. You couldn’t help but look down and shyly smile at that. Damn, he was cute.

“Do you live around here?” He inquired with a perked eyebrow before taking a sip of his coffee. You looked up at him with a sly grin gracing your face. “I do.” It looked like it was time to make Santa’s naughty list.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t even have time to kick off your shoes before Minhyuk’s mouth was pressed against yours. His heated body pushed into you, your back meeting the cold wall of the entrance. You vaguely heard the door to your apartment slamming shut on its own. His leather jacket brushed your neck and you shivered from its chill. He pulled back enough to touch noses and chuckled.

You had spent hours at the bakery. Since the owner of the store was away, Minhyuk sat with you all night and chatted. He got up to serve customers that would walk in, but the two of you had talked until close at midnight. The cups of coffee were refilled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. You had split your croissants with him.

You had found out so much about him in the short time you were together. He had the voice of an angel when he sang. He could dance with a subtle smoothness and the finest precision. He was a bit sassy and loved to take selcas. You even took one together.

You don’t know what had come over you when you invited Minhyuk to your place. You had never been that forward before, but there was this undeniable magnetism between the two of you. A part of you was curious about what would happen if you succumbed to your attraction to him. And so here you were, your fingers running through his soft locks as his plush lips fought a passionate battle with yours.

You tilted your head, deepening the kiss. His response was to push himself further against you, pinning you to the wall. You let your legs fall apart, allowing him room to seat his hips against yours comfortably. You could feel one of his hands snaking around you to rest on the back of your neck. The sensation of him locking you against him was electrifying.

You placed your free hand against the small of his back, applying a small amount of pressure. His reaction was to force your lips apart and begin a war between your tongues. It was initially rough and intense, but it simmered down to a rhythmic tousle of play fighting as Minhyuk’s palette massaged yours. You smiled against his lips at his tenderness.

Playfully, you pushed at his shoulders. Minhyk leaned back from you, confusion etched on his face. Teasingly, you pulled his jacket zipper down until all of his Christmas sweater covered shirt could be seen. He gets the hint and takes a step back so he has enough room to remove the jacket completely. As he sheds his, you also shed yours.

Without hesitation, his lips are back against yours, your shoulder blades digging into the wall as he shoves you back against it. His hands rest on your shoulders and you relax into his hold. Your wrap your arms around his middle and pull him closer.

His lips graze against your cheek as he makes his way to press his lips down your jaw line. You lean your head to one side, allowing him to continue to your neck. The soft kisses become nips then harsh sucks as he reaches the junction of your neck and shoulder. He sinks his teeth lightly into your lush flesh. You can’t help the sigh of contentment that escapes you.

You can feel him smirk against your collarbone before he scrapes his teeth against the thin skin there. You thanked the heavens that you chose to wear a low scoop neck long-sleeved tee. His tongue flitted out to taste the top of your cleavage. You unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Minhyuk looked up at you with a heavy-lidded gaze and his teeth tugging at his bottom lip. The combination made for a very seductive face. You can’t help it. You grabbed the collar of his sweater and pounced on him. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, you hovering above him. You reached down for the hem of his sweater and pulled it up and off his body. He wore nothing but a white short-sleeve tee underneath. Minhyuk ran a hand through his mussed hair as he glanced up at you. Something about his disheveled state drove you a little crazy.

You leaned down, brushing your lips against the tip of his nose before mimicking his ministrations from earlier. You lips barely touched his cheek as you made your way across his sharp jaw line and down his neck. You’re more aggressive than him though. You leave him trembling in anticipation with hot open mouthed kisses and bites that would definitely leave marks behind. After dipping the tip of your tongue between his collarbones, you worked your way back up to his jaw. You pressed your chest into his as you traced the shell of his ear with your tongue. You finished your teasing with a small tug on his lobe with your teeth.

You moved to sit up but Minhyuk’s strong arm wrapped around your waist, holding you to him. He pulled on the shoulder of your shirt, dragging it down your arm. Before you could react, his canines were digging into your bared shoulder. You groaned at the feeling.

You ground your hips into his lower abdomen, letting him know that this frustration had to end soon. His hand slid down your back to cup your ass. Giving it a little squeeze, he rolled his hips allowing you to feel his hardening arousal. Your eyebrows knit together as you held back a moan.

Noticing that, Minhyuk gave a sharp thrust into your core. You couldn’t help but gasp. Goddamn those dancer hips.

Things were moving too slow. Minhyuk couldn’t wait anymore. He released your waist and sat up. You were suddenly face to face and you were acutely aware of how you were sitting on his lap. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and off of you, just as you had done with his sweater. Minhyuk let out a low whistle at the sight of your red lace bra.

“Tis the season.” He murmured and leaned back on his hands. You felt the heat rise up your neck and fill your cheeks as he appraised your body. It wasn’t fair. So, you rid him of his undershirt as well.

You gawked. Minhyuk was a god. His flawless tanned skin looked smooth and creamy. He was thin, but toned. His abs looked as if they were chiseled from marble. He had visible veins that ran from the back of his hands, twisted up his arms, and disappeared into his shoulders. You could outline his arm muscles they were so defined. You couldn’t help but take a peek at the expanse of skin leading under his pants.

His v muscle accentuated his hips and he had a sparse love trail that just begged to be tugged on. Unable to resist, you placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. You tested the waters by giving him an innocent peck over his heart. You could hear it pick up speed. Good. It wasn’t just you feeling this way.

You continued, giving his nipple a light flick with the tip of your tongue. He grit his teeth and tossed his head back. Clearly, it was an erogenous zone. Taking full advantage of your new knowledge, you took the bud between your lips and gave it a nice tug before pressing your tongue flat against it. Minhyuk moaned softly.

You ran the tips of your fingers across his other nipple, making him wriggle. Tweaking it, you released both and moved southwards. You shimmied down his body, placing your hips a little lower than his. Just out of reach and giving you a perfect vantage point to lick every square of his faultless six pack. You ran your tongue between the two columns of muscle, dipping the tip of your tongue into his belly button, and paused at the start of his love trail.

You grazed down it with your teeth, giving a sweet nip halfway down. Minhyuk jumped at that. You smirked against his skin. reveling in how sensitive he was. All this taunting was driving him crazy. You ran a palm over his clothed member, applying a hint of pressure. Deciding that he was done with being teased, Minhyuk gave you a hard shove that had you off of him and sprawled on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

You got as far as leaning back on your elbows before you felt him pull the shoes from your feet. Minhyuk kneeled in front of you, stripping you of your socks. He crawled up your body, pushing your legs apart using his knees. He rested between your thighs as his mouth found purchase on your cleavage and a hand fiddled with the button of your jeans.

His warm breath across your chest had you struggling to breathe properly. Minhyuk used his free hand to tug your bra down and your breasts sprang free. You thanked the heavens again, as you never got a chance to turn on the lights. Not that it mattered to Minhyuk. He already thought you were a goddess from the moment you walked through the bakery door.

He gave you the same treatment you gave him. He placed a chaste kiss over your heart before moving lower and flicking your nipple with his tongue. He massaged the other mound using his hand, his finger pad dragging across your nub. Your chest arched into his touched, your body desperate for more.

Minhyuk obliged, taking your nipples between his lips and between his fingers simultaneously. A dull ache resounded from between your legs. Your desire for Minhyuk was becoming all-consuming.

He gave a harsh suck and pull to your buds. Your immediate reaction was to exhale sharply. Minhyuk liked seeing you like this. You looked beautiful in the soft glow of candlelight, but this…you were stunning. Your hair surrounded your face in a disheveled mess, the hickeys he had sucked into your skin were starting to darken, and you had lost track of where your discarded clothes were. Not that you care. You were unraveled and giving in to your desires because of him. Because of the way he touched you. Because of the way he ignited some unknown flame within you. Nothing could make him happier right then as seeing you trying to maintain your self-control and failing desperately.

He gave your breasts one last squeeze and suck before moving on. Just as you had done, he licked down your abdomen, dipping his tongue a bit into your belly button, and giving you a small bite before reaching the top of your pants. He gave your hipbone a peck as he pulled your jeans zipper down. In one swift motion, your pants were off and thrown into the distance.

“Wow, it really is the season.” He mumbled leaning back on his haunches, taking in the sight of your matching red lace panties. You had made the right decision this morning to be festive with your underwear, even though you had been certain no one would be seeing them. His fingers dipped below the elastic waistband and gave it a little snap.

“Tease.” You say. “Oh, am I?” He replied, running a finger over your clothed core. You try to squeeze your legs together, trying to ease your now throbbing desire. Minhyuk chuckled softly, prying your thighs apart again with his hands. “I guess I am. You’re already so wet.” He muttered, leaving you wide open as he removed his socks and shoes.

Not in the mood to take it slow, he abruptly stood up and rid himself of both his pants and boxer-briefs. Your jaw fell open at the sight of his length fully hardened and reaching proudly upwards. He got back on his knees and returned his fingers back under the waistband of your panties. This time however, he practically tore them off.

The rush of cool air made you want to press your thighs together again. But Minhyuk was too fast for you. He had situated himself between your legs again, his shaft pressing against your folds. The sensation had you spreading your legs further and placing a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder to steady yourself.

But Minhyuk was having none of that. He pressed himself further into your core, rolling his hips so that a delicious friction was created between the two of you. Your nails dung into his shoulder as you struggled to keep sane. You were probably dripping by this point.

Minhyuk removed your hand from his shoulder and put it behind him so you could feel his back muscles bunch and relax with each move of his hips. Finally giving in, you grabbed both his ass cheeks and pulled his pelvis hard against you. His butt was so firm and plush that you refused to let go.

No words were necessary after that. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. You threw your head back, reveling in the feeling of him sinking himself into you centimeter by centimeter. Seeing your newly exposed skin, Minhyuk couldn’t help but give you a light nip on your Adam’s apple. You sighed in pleasure.

He paused for a moment to let you get comfortable with his girth. You moved a hand from his ass to the small of his back and applied a gentle pressure, letting him know to continue. Minhyuk got the message loud and clear.

He pulled his length almost completely from you before slamming into you with gusto. You were jerked backwards by the impact, but damn did it feel good. After that warning shot, it was an onslaught of rapid fire thrusting. You couldn’t help but groan at the intensity of the sensation.

You knew Minhyuk felt it too, as he filled the otherwise quiet air with soft grunts. You arched your back, pressing your chests together, in an attempt to get even closer. As a result, you could feel his heart pounding in your ribcage.

You ground your hips into him, simultaneously rubbing your clit against his pelvis and massaging his balls with your moist folds. Minhyuk hissed at the stimulation. You didn’t think it possible, but he speed his pace up and drove himself deeper into you. The change in tempo had your toes curling and fighting the urge to scream.

Minhyuk saw the shriek caught in your throat through his eyes glazed over with passion. Once again, he was having none of that. He swiveled his hips as he pushed his member hilt-deep into you and squeezed your breast simultaneously. You screeched so loudly, that your ears rang from your own voice. You had just met, but he knew how to work your body so well.

His forehead began to wrinkle and you knew he was close. But Minhyuk wasn’t about to leave you behind. He reached down between your legs, above your connection, and began to rub your clit with his finger. You clenched your teeth as the combination of him pressing against your walls and his rough touch on your sensitive spot was overwhelming.

You thighs began to shake and you clenched your core. The sudden tightness made Minhyuk’s hips stutter as he fought not to climax. He drove his finger deeper into your bud, his circular motions becoming faster. Your feet involuntarily pointed as you could feel the muscles in your lower belly strain.

You came with a violent shudder and Minhyuk followed with a long groan. Spent, he collapsed on top of you after pulling out. Just as tired, you lazily ran your fingers through his hair. He turned his head so his lips were pressed just below your ear.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
